There is a need to improve near-end crosstalk (NEXT), far-end crosstalk (FEXT) and return loss performance of communications connectors at higher frequencies in a robust design that can be relatively easily manufactured. This description is directed to a method of improving the performance of a communication connector by employing specific capacitive and inductive couplings on a printed circuit board (PCB) within the connector.